


Grandfather

by Pearlofnight



Series: Final Fantasy XV + Kingdom Heart Crossover [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Alternative Timeline, Crossover, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, riku kh is adoptive son of noctis and prompto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: Regis learns from Ignis that Noctis and Prompto have adopted a newborn and decides to meet his grandchild for the first time





	Grandfather

Noctis had just finished falling asleep Riku and gently placed it in the cradle, while Prompto sat on the couch. He waited a few minutes before Noctis reached him and sat down next to him.

Then came the sound of the keys and the door of the apartment that opened with a dull sound and then a familiar voice: - Noct! Prompto! Are you at home? -

Both Noctis and Prompto hissed to instruct Ignis to lower his voice and Gladiolus said while he was shopping: "I'm here and baby Riku is sleeping." He put the shopping and went to the cradle to watch the sleeping baby.

Ignis took out the need to cook and asked seriously: - Noct, did you tell your father that you adopted a child? -.

Noctis shook his head and explained: "I still can not find the right time to say it." He turned his gaze to Riku who continued to sleep in the cradle, while Prompto put a hand on his shoulder, understanding the fear that Noctis felt whenever Ignis touched on that subject.

Ignis threw a sigh and said sternly: "Your father has the right to know that he now has a grandchild, also because you are the prince and the future heir of Lucis's throne." He took from a cupboard the pots and the equipment he needed to cook dinner.

Noctis replied bitterly: "Just because I'm the Prince of Lucis, I do not want to talk about Riku with my father." He lowered his head and murmured: "I'm afraid you will not accept my decision and force me to give Riku up for adoption." He did not want to separate himself from his son for any reason in the world.

Prompto murmured trying to get a cheerful tone and cheer up his mate: -. Do not be pessimistic, you'll see that your father will accept Riku as his grandchild. "

Gladio added cheerfully: "And in the case of his refusal we can always hide it in my house! I have rooms for guests and Iris would help us keep our secrets safe. "

Ignis added in a serious tone and turning to look at Noctis in the face: - In that case I would also contribute to grow Riku and provide my apartment and my time to help you, as I am already doing in the morning when you go to school.

Noctis said seriously: "I know this well! You saw that you were fond of Riku but ... -. He paused for a moment and continued: "I would not want to secretly grow up and scream out that Riku is my son and my relations with Prompto, and because I'm the prince, I have to keep everything hidden."

Ignis replied wisely as he returned to focus on the kitchen: "That's why you must talk to your father. Start with him and you will see that it will be the first step towards accepting Riku and your relationship with Prompto from the Kingdom of Lucis.

Noctis snorted and said as he looked back at the cradle: - I'll think about it and then I'll consider whether to talk to him with Riku.-.

Ignis bitterly sighed in front of his friend's response and resumed cooking dinner.

\------------

Regis had just finished a meeting on the front when, seeing Ignis come out with several notes in his hand, he asked, approaching him: "Good afternoon, Ignis." He approached in a low voice and asked, "How are you, Noct? Your relationship with Prompto continues?

Ignis looked at Regis and took a few minutes to reflect on what to say to his King and the words Noctis had told him several days ago in his apartment.

He put his glasses in place and answered with a serious and cold tone: "Your Majesty, there are some important news concerning the relationship between your son and Prompto and I would like to speak with you in private." He could not wait for Noctis to make a decision on his own, which could never come.

Regis noticing the serious voice of Ignis murmured in a low voice: "Let's go talk in my studio."

\--------------

Prompto went into the bedroom and found Noctis sleeping on the double bed with Riku, who slept blissfully on his foster father's chest. The blonde, seeing that scene, immediately took the camera and immortalized the scene and thought "I will never stop photographing these precious moments with my family" was so focused in taking pictures that he did not hear someone knocking on the door.

When the blows became louder, Prompto thought as he left the room trying not to make noise "It will be Gladiolus, he does not have the keys to the apartment of Noctis, unlike Ignis" and then run towards the door.

Once again he heard someone knocking and Prompto said trying to keep his voice low: - Arrival, Gladio! -. When he finally opened the door he gasped and forgot to breathe for a few seconds.

Regis stood at the door and asked in a polite tone as he stood on his cane: "May I come in?"

Prompto recovered from the state of shock and answered trying to keep a calm and normal tone: - Please, your majesty-. He helped Regis settle in and sit in the salon chair.

Regis looked carefully at the apartment where her son lived and then asked in a serious, calm tone: "Where is he?"

Prompto replied cheerfully: "Noct, he's sleeping in his bedroom."

Regis shook his head slightly and immediately retorted: "I'm not talking about Noct! I'm talking about the child you and Noctis have adopted. " Prompto felt the panic rise all along the body, while Regis continued: - Ignis told me all about the child and I came here to meet him.-.

Prompto looked at the king and took several long breaths to calm himself and began to wonder why Ignis had told the king everything, going against the will of Noctis.

The blond said, while he was torturing his hands to vent his anxiety: - Riku is sleeping together with Noct, right now.

Regis asked curiously, "Riku?"

Prompto gestured a positive with his head and explained in a decidedly calmer tone: - Yes! Together we have chosen the name to give to our son. It's a perfect name for him. " A newborn verse reached the ears of Prompto and Regis.

The blond ran straight to the bedroom and tried not to wake Noctis, who continued his sleep, took his son in his arms and before leaving the room, wrapped him in a blue blanket to keep him from feeling cold.

Prompto kissed the baby's head and murmured in a gentle tone: "Were you awake because you want to meet your grandfather?" A tender smile mixed with concern appeared on his face as he carried the child from Regis.

When Regis saw Prompto come back into the living room, his gaze focused on the little head full of silver hair that came out of the blue blanket. He asked as he watched Prompto sit down with extreme caution near him: "Do him have silver hair?"

Prompto uncovered the child's face to give Regis a chance to see his grandson's face and explained in a calm and gentle tone: - Yes! I thought that for this reason that his parents abandoned him.-. He will never forget the day he found Riku.

Regis looked at the baby's blue eyes and asked, "Did they abandon him?" He noticed that Riku's eyes were fixed on him.

Prompto answered as he watched Regis look at his curious grandson: "I found him abandoned in a kind of box to put games near the trash cans. Fortunately, he wore warm clothes and wore a woolen blanket. There was no ticket and I did not know what to do. After bringing Riku in my home, I immediately got the phone and I called Noctis who immediately ran to my house, feeling my voice distraught." He remembered his anxiety and fear as he held Riku in his arms for the first time as he waited for his boyfriend to arrive.

Regis frowned at how Riku's natural parents had left him in the trash and did not hear the words of Prompto, who continued his story: - Noctis immediately picked up Riku and began to hug him and sing a lullaby. After an entire afternoon spent together with Riku, Noctis proposed to me to adopt it and thus create our family. At the beginning I refused because I thought that a disaster like me was not suitable for fathering a child, but Noctis made me change my mind and now I have to admit that he was right. " A smile of gratitude towards Noctis appeared on his face.

The blond, noticing how Regis kept his gaze fixed on Riku, asked in a gentle tone: "Do you want to keep him in your arms?"

Regis nodded his head and took Riku in his arms, who immediately noticed his beard and began to grab her with his little hands. He felt happy and incredulous, like the first time he had held little Noctis in his arms. He still could not believe that he had become a grandfather and struggled to hide his happiness as he watched his grandchild.

Prompto exclaimed: - Riku! -.

Regis murmured: "It's all right, don't worry!" He began to play with his grandchild and Prompto immediately took the camera to capture the scene and thought "You'll see Noctis, who will go to be all right! "and snapped another photograph.

Regis said in a serious voice: "Prompto, can I ask you a favor?"

Prompto answered immediately: - Of course! I will do anything for you and Riku.-.

Regis smiled and murmured as he continued playing with Riku: "Thank you, Prompto!"

\--------------

Noctis awoke with a start and not finding Riku in his arms knew that the newborn had woken up before him and that Prompto had brought him into the salon to let him sleep another half hour.

Noctis rubbed his head with his hand, while yawning noisily and murmured as he went towards the salon: - Prompto, Riku is with you? -.

He does not expect to receive the answer from his father: - He's playing with me! -. He turned and saw Riku in the arms of his grandfather, who was pulling his beard with his little hands.  
Noctis looked at his father for ten interminable seconds and then exclaimed: "Dad, what are you doing here?" In his mind the name of Ignis was formulated and he made the connection with that unexpected visit.

Regis looked at his son in the face and asked in a serious voice, "How much did you mean to tell me, Noct?"

Noctis looked down for a moment and shrugged, said, "In a month ... I still wanted to wait." Riku acknowledged the voice of one of his fathers, turned and began to smile.

Regis looked curiously at his grandchild's reaction and continued in a cold tone: "Does it seem right that I knew I had a grandchild from Ignis and not from you?"

Noctis shook his head and replied, raising his voice slightly: - No! But I was afraid of your reaction and of the fact that I am the prince of Lucis.-.

Regis lowered his head slightly and murmured with a tired and disappointed tone: "A king must face his fears and his decisions." Hearing his son snort, Regis decided not to continue his speech, while Riku laughed again.

The King threw a weary sigh and murmured sadly: "It almost seems that you do not know me, although we are father and son." Riku began to grasp Regis's beard again.

Noctis took a step toward his father and murmured both sadly and angryly: "I think it's the fault that you never have time to spend with your son to think about the kingdom and be a good king." With his index finger he pointed to the cane, which had now become a regular companion for his father: "And I'm afraid that because of your duties as King and that stupid barrier to lose you forever." He had also discussed this with Ignis.

Regis felt a tightening in his heart when he heard his son utter those words and after turning his gaze to Riku he said in a calm and normal voice: "The barrier slowly consumes my life, but I would do anything to protect my people." He looked up to wade his son straight in the eye: "Especially to protect you and my grandchild."

Noctis uttered a strangled verse and quickly approached his father and Riku and exclaimed: "Do you really accept Riku as your grandchild?"

Regis said seriously: "Yes! Then "Riku" I really like it as a name. He put his grandchild in the arms of Noctis and continued: - As for the surname? -.

Noctis looked at his father and answered in a serious tone: "I was thinking of putting both our surnames, if it were possible."

Prompto came out of the hiding place where, in agreement with Regis, he had hidden himself and exclaimed: "It is enough even your surname, Noct! My then is not so important ... -.

Noctis replied with a serious tone: - it is important for me and especially for Riku, since you are also his father." He threw a sigh and looked at Riku.

Regis said in a serious and worried tone: "The problem will also make him recognize you as your son before Lucis' reign." Both Prompto and Noctis turned to Regis knowing well what law they were talking about: "The laws now in force, old for several centuries, do not allow you to recognize Riku as your son and make him join the royal family because adoptive children can not access the throne, only the blood defaults. The rules must be changed before Riku can obtain the Lucis Caelum surname.

Prompto sat down next to Noctis and asked in a serious tone: "Riku is easier to get my last name, right?"

Regis exclaimed in a serious tone: "Yes! But I intend to change the laws and make sure that Riku can be recognized throughout the land of Eos as your son and Noctis and as my grandchild and that one day he can legitimately become King of Lucis. It is time for the law to be overcome and eliminated-. He was determined to break up with those stupid and old laws for his grandchild.

Noctis murmured bitterly: "And to remove these laws, you will take away more time to spend with your family." There was always a sovereign duty to divide them.

Regis replied with a firm tone and moving the stick: - No, Noct! I will find some time for you too. I promise you. -.

Noctis turned to Prompto, who smiled confidently and then said, while he was playing Riku with a chocobo-shaped puppet: - thanks dad.

Regis stayed with his grandchild for another hour before Cor picked him up with Regalia to take him back to the royal palace.

The next day he announced his intention to change the laws on the royal edition and immediately put various legal experts to work to formulate a new law and change the rules.  
It was approved when Riku had just turned four years and a few days before Ardyn's arrival at Insomnia.


End file.
